Kissing in the closet
by Nexus
Summary: This is my second fic. It's Daikeru and Taito, of which there are way to few. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine, but if it was there would have been scenes like   
this in it.   
Author's note: This is a Daikeru and Taito fic. Or maybe it's a Tasuke and   
Yamachi fic. I don't know exactly, but I'm used to the first pair   
of names so.   
Read and review, please.  
  
  
  
  
Kissing in the closet  
  
  
  
  
All of us second generation digidestined had gone to the park. Second generation digidestined, I don't know if that title is appropriate for Takeru and Hikari, since they were with the first group as well.  
Anyway, we were at the park and as usual Kari was all over Takeru. I wish she wouldn't do that. Not because I want her to be all over me or anything, but because I'm in love with Takeru. He loves me to, but he's afraid to let the others know. I think it's his brother's reaction he feared most, because Yamato is very protective of his little brother and we didn't get along to well when we first met. So I have to sit here the entire time, seeing Hikari practically glued to MY Take-chan.  
  
It was starting to get late so we all went home. I waved goodbye to the others and quickly followed Takeru. I wanted to get a bit more time with just the two of us. I noticed that we were going to Yamato's house. Once we got there I asked him why he had to be here.   
"I just need to get a shirt that I forgot here." He said. "Don't worry, well be in and out in a few minutes."  
  
He went through keys; which wasn't easy in the dark; and haphazardly searched for the keyhole. Finally he got the door open and we got in. As we slipped of our shoes he called Yamato and his dad.   
"I guess no one's here." He remarked. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along as he ran upstairs. "I think it's in Yama's room." He said.   
He went into his brother's room and I followed unsure. "Are you sure we should be here?" I asked sitting down on the bed as Takeru searched for his shirt.   
" Don't worry, Yamato will never now we were here." He answered.  
  
After a short while he sat down besides me with a disappointed look on his face. "I guess it's not here after all." Unexpectedly I jumped him, pushing him onto his back. I started planting kisses al over his face. Then I quickly pulled off his shirt, kissed his neck and pulling his body close to mine. "Daisuke, stop it! We can't make out in my brothers room." He told me gently pushing me away. "But Takeru-chan, I haven't been able to hold you all day because of Hikari." I whined. He smiled at me. "You're not worried I'm going to leave you for her, are you?" I looked at him slightly annoyed. "Very funny."  
  
Suddenly we heard the door open downstairs. "Oh no, that's got to be Yama!" Takeru panicked. We heard footsteps on the stairs. "Quick get into the closet!"  
He said pulling me up from the bed and pushing me in the closet. "Takeru-chan, is this really necessary?" I asked. He grabbed his shirt and threw it at me, turning of the light and stumbling towards the closet.   
"I really don't want to try and explain to my brother why I'm shirtless, in his room and with you. Now be quiet." He whispered. He closed the closet just when the door of the room was opened and the light was switched back on. "Okay," Takeru whispered. "as soon as Yama leaves his room, we sneak out."  
"Uhm Takeru-chan. I that case I think well be here for a while." I said as we heard Yamato talk to someone.   
  
I couldn't quite make out the other voice, but Yamato said something about his dad forgetting to turn of the lights downstairs. "Baka!" I whispered as I remembered we forgot to turn of the lights downstairs. Luckily they hadn't seen our shoes. "If I remember correctly, Yama had a concert today. It must be one of his fans." Takeru said quietly.  
  
Sensing that we were going to be trapped for a while I softly yet forcefully pushed Takeru against the back of the closet and started kissing him again. "Dai-chan, are you insane? We can't make out now, with my brother only a few feet away doing the same." He stammered. I pushed myself close to him kissing him deeply on the lips. Suddenly I lost my balance and I fell backward pulling Takeru with me. The closet flew open and I fell on the floor only seconds before Takeru's relatively heavy body fell on top of me, pushing the air out of my longs.   
  
I could see Yamato bolt up accidentally rolling who ever was with him onto the floor. He stood there before us his eyes spread open in shock. I at Takeru and I could see a bit of fear in his eyes. "Takeru-kun, what are you doing in my closet and why is Daisuke with you AND WHY IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU SHIRTLESS!" Yamato was yelling more out of shock than out of anger. "Uhm well... You see... Uhm..." Takeru was stammering. "Oh Takeru-chan, give it up. Let's just tell him were in love." I quickly said trying to get some of the pressure of Takeru.  
"What, in love! Takeru, you're gay?" Yamato asked.   
  
"Come now Yama-chan, you are the last person who can say anything about that?"  
I finally recognised the voice of the person who was with Yamato. I could see Taichi's face as he got of the ground and stood beside Yamato. "Yes, but I mean, it's just so unexpected." Yamato said starting to calm down a bit. "Takeru-kun, I think you can come of Daisuke now." Taichi said. "He doesn't have to, I'm very comfortable right here." I joked with a sheepish grin on my face. It finally dawned on Takeru that he was still on top of me without his shirt and he quickly got up. His face got all red and he pulled his shirt back on fast.   
  
"Wait a minute!" I yelled. "Taichi, does this mean you and Yamato are also gay?" "Well obviously." He answered. "Me and Yama-chan have been going out for a few months now."   
"You're not angry with me, are you Yama?" Takeru asked still slightly afraid. "Of course not Takeru-kun, but I wished you had told me sooner." Takeru's face lit up immediately. Yamato turned towards me with a serious look in his eyes. "I now that we had a few problems at the start Daisuke, but if Takeru loves you, you've got to be a good guy. Just see to it that you never hurt him."   
"I would never hurt him, I love him more than anything." I retorted.  
"Good, now let's go downstairs for something to eat and we can talk a bit." Yamato said smiling.   
Taichi and Yamato walked out of the room heading for the kitchen. Takeru started to follow them, but I took hold of him and gave him a short but loving kiss on the mouth.   
"Ai shiteru, Takeru-chan."   
"Ai shiteru, Daisuke-chan."  
I held his hand in my own and we followed Taichi and Yamato.  
  
~~owari~~   
  
  
  



End file.
